Cantarella
by Paint the World Blue
Summary: Based loosely on the Song Cantarella. KaitoxMiku


Just an idea I had while listening to Cantarella

Pairing: KaitoxMiku

00000000000000000

They walked quietly towards the end of the hall…darkness had fallen early, earlier than usual. Or maybe it was the fact that time didn't matter anymore. All that it matter was them to be together. Every step they took reverberated throughout the marble steps. It seemed like all the other voices were all gone, it was dead silent.

"Maybe they'll realize we are gone and come look for us," said the young man, his face covered in the shadows. He glanced back at the hall where they had come from.

The lady beside him made an impatient sound and squeezed his hand tighter, as she was going down the hall she was trying to open each door she came across. It was normal for a fancy hotel to keep all their bedroom doors locked while they held a party in the ballroom but she was still hopeful that the god above would smile upon her.

"They won't, they're too involved with each other to care." She said in a amused tone "Let's just go in here."

She tried the last door on their right…jackpot. She smirked as she pushed her companion inside. He gave a surprise grunt as he entered the room forcefully.

"We really shouldn't wander off…" he trailed off.

She glared at him in the darkness. Of course he would think that, he had always been like that. Maybe that's why she was in love with him. Kaito had always been the man of her life, with his always quiet personality she had wondered about him. It took Miku a whole year to learn his name, she called him "The Blue Prince" for the longest.

_He was staring at her intently, she couldn't quite say why but she liked The Blue Prince looking at her. She looked back at him and smile. Taken aback by her sudden smile he looked down. She seriously couldn't understand why he wouldn't talk. It was so frustrating and she wondered if he would ever talk to her as she played with a rose in her hands._

She grabbed his face with her slender hands and kissed him deeply. She could feel Kaito stiffen his whole body but she didn't let go. Soon she felt his warm arms wrap around her waist and started returning the kiss. It was so intoxicating, she didn't know why but his kisses were like a drug. She could never get enough of them. She opened her mouth to give him better access and he didn't lose any time in tasting more of her.

She moaned in his mouth and for a short moment Miku could feel a bit of a smirk curve in Kaito's mouth.

They broke their kiss, by the mere fact that they needed air to breathe. Miku saw something in Kaito's eyes that she had never seen before…lust. His usual shiny blue eyes were less shinier than usual and a darker blue shade. She agreed to herself that she liked this look on him the most.

"_Umm…hello!"_

_No response_

"_Hello? Are you deaf?"_

_No response_

"_I know you can hear me, your eyebrows tend to quiver slightly when I talk and I've heard you talk to other people before"_

_No response_

_Miku frowned and decided to use her special tactic. She had used it with her dad a couple of times when he was ignoring her with boring work stuff…but she didn't know if it would work with her Blue Prince since her father actually sometimes spoke to her. _

_She took a deep breath and came closer to him, her hands behind her back. The Blue haired boy's eyes stared at the ground and he shifted his head away from Miku as he saw her coming. It was now or never…with all the courage she could muster, she trusted some beautiful flowers right in front of his face. She saw as his eyes became wider and he gasped in surprised._

_She smiled "I cut these for you, maybe they can help you cheer up."_

_The Blue Prince reached out to grab the flowers, still surprised of the gesture. _

_To her surprise the Blue prince pushed the flowers towards her chest._

"_Thanks but I think they would suit you best" the boy said softly._

"_NO TAKE THEM!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, offering the flowers back to the Blue Prince. He was ruining her plan to get to know his name, dummie._

_He looked surprised at her once again and then turned walking away from her._

"_I don't think boys should carry things like flowers with them."_

_She couldn't take it anymore. She was so frustrated, she did the only thing that came to her mind…she started crying as she fell on her knees in frustration._

_The boy turned to look at her with a worried look, she could tell he really didn't want to make a girl cry._

_She felt him kneel down next to her._

"_Don't cry okay! I just…don't want to take flowers back to my house. My brothers would kill me." He said apologetically._

_She sniffled softly and wiped the tears from her eyes with her hand, the roses forgotten on the floor._

"_No fair, you ruined my plan"_

"_Plan? Plan for what?"_

"_My roses were a way to get to know your name" she sniffled cutely and she looked up at him._

_The Blue Prince looked at her for the moment before bursting out laughing, this didn't sit well with Miku. She didn't understand what was so funny about her last sentence._

"_What's so funny?" she asked annoyed._

"_Kaito…my name is Kaito" he said trying to calm down his laughter. _

_She didn't know whether or not to be relieved she knew her Blue Prince's name. She kind liked the mystery of not knowing._

_She was pulled from her thoughts when she saw Kaito get up and started walking away once again._

"_Wait! I'll give you something as a reward! I can go get one of my brother's toys" she hurriedly tried to get up._

"_No need" he said as she was about to run to her brother's room "I'll ask for it later...Miku"_

_She stood in the garden as she saw him walking away from her._

"Delicious" he said in a low growl and now it was her that blushed a deeply crimson red. She looked down out of instinct to hide her embarrassment but he grabbed her face. His fingernails digging slightly into her pale skin.

"Is it true what I see? My precious princess embarrassed?" he asked amused and when Miku pouted he chuckled darkly.

Kaito pull her as close to him as he could, so they could feel each others breaths caressing their lips.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Kaito?" she said teasingly.

He chuckled softly, god she would never get tired of his voice vibrating against her.

"I'm your Blue Prince, princess…and I have come to get my reward for telling you my name 14 years ago"

He pulled her close to him once again, placing a quick on her lips and without losing anytime; Kaito began to place kisses first all over her face. The kisses started getting lower and lower…she could feel herself shivering as the blue haired man kissed her neck all over.

000000000000000000000

1 of 2 chapters…cheesy but hey I like it like that xD


End file.
